


The Bet

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Choking, DarkScorpius, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: When a bet works out it could be for better or worse. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are about to find out just how bad it can get.





	1. Bets Are On

“So you know that bet about Lysander and I?” 

“Where I said it wouldn’t happen? What about it?” Rose raised her eyebrows at her younger cousin. 

“Well.. it happened.” Lily pulled her collar of her turtle neck down, revealing multiple bite marks and hickeys. 

Lily watched with satisfaction as the realization of what had to be done rolled across Rose‘a face. “Oh no...” Rose caviled in a childlike way. “Well, urm who do you pick?”

“Al’s friend.” Lily sneered her contempt, watching Rose’s confused face. 

“Zabini?” Rose looked a bit taken aback. 

“No, no dear Rosie. The blonde one.” 

“MALFOY?!”

“Yes, Scorpius Malfoy. He’s actually in the library.” 

“Are you trying to destroy me?” Rose gave her a bewildered face, trying to hide her disgruntled feelings. 

“Oh Rosie, come on. I just have to see you do it. Then you can walk away.” 

Rose huffed a significant amount of air, blowing a strand of hair up into the empty space above her head. “Fine, lets get it over with.” She sighed, clearly annoyed at her cousins choice. 

Making their way into the library Rose spotted him, alone and towards the back; Lily slipped quietly into earshot but far enough away breaking out her homework and pretending to be immersed into a book. Rose was shaking, she didn’t much care for the boy and had rarely talked to him aside from when she hung out with Albus and his friend group. He wasn’t terrible she knew Albus had good judgement in people, she just really didn’t want to get in this situation - with anyone; let alone him.

She sat beside him and he looked at her questionably. “Weasley?” 

“I erm-,” she was so uncomfortable but leaned forward to put her lips next to his ear, “I have a proposition for you.” She thought she sounded awkward and forced and to be honest she probably did. 

His hand immediately caught her throat so she couldn’t move and faced her, sending a blush up her neck and cheeks. “You may want to reconsider before you play with fire, Weasley.” He bit his bottom lip and allowed his pale grey eyes to fall onto her blue-hazel ones he loosened his grip on her when she touched his hand. “I thought so...” 

She whimpered when he detached his hand from her throat. He couldn’t help his eyes giving her a full body check out and the action resulted in a heat building up in her that she didn’t expect from him. “I’m umm- I have to go.” Rose gave Lily a look and kept her eyes down. 

“Weasley?” He was enjoying this, how could he have possibly known? 

“Yeah?” Rose tried her hardest not to let her voice break, to show how he was making her feel. This had been a terrible idea. Absolutely terrible, she should have never agreed to this kind of bet; but Lily has done her part. Even though Lily liked Lysander since they where kids - Lysander was in Rose’s grade and Lily was two years below so it was something she would have had to pursue. Never did Rose think Lysander would go for it, but bloody hell it had happened and Rose was reaping her own actions. The actions that put her in a predicament with a very attractive Slytherin. 

“I’ll see you around.” His eyes glistened with something that Rose was unsure of, but maybe she would see him around. 

She walked out after Lily, her hands shaking and her neck aching from where he had grabbed it. Albus fell into step with them in the hall, “Let me guess? You didn’t go through with it?” Albus sounded like he was mocking her. 

“You told him?!” Rose rounded on Lily. 

“Of course how else was I supposed to tip off Malfoy?” Lily gave an evil grin.

“How much did you tell him Lil’s?” Rose looked over at Albus. 

Albus snorted, “There’s a party tonight - Slytherin common room; I expect you’ll be there Rosie?” 

“I guess so...” 

“Scorp will be there, could be — interesting.” He wiggles his eyebrows, his green eyes deviant. 

“I’ll be there...” 

“Good, then it’s a date.” Malfoy whispered in her ear, he’d come up behind her so quietly he’d made her jump. 

“It’s. Not. A. Date.” Rose hissed at him.

“Play nice and I will too.” He grabbed her wrist, holding her there. Lily and Albus made their way onward leaving her in the corridor with the Malfoy spawn. 

“And if I don’t?”

“If you don’t what?” 

“Play nice?” 

“Oh Rosie,” he clicked his tongue pulling her to the side where the shadows consumed them, “then I won’t play nice either and it could get bad.” 

“Let go of me.” 

“What’s the magic word?”

“It’s about to be an Unforgivable if you don’t release me.” 

He grabbed her other hand and held them both above her head, “Just,” he paused to kiss the exposed flesh of her neck, she felt him grin against her when a small moan escaped her mouth, “ask” he planted another kiss, this time biting lightly, moving up towards her ear and whispering his final word “nicely.” 

“Ughh, please let me go.”

“Say my name.” He growled in her ear, holding her down as she protested. 

“Why are you doing this Malfoy?” 

“Say please.”

“Scorpius Malfoy, please.” She paused to add emphasis, “let me go.” she could barely focus on her own words with him this close to her, she felt guilty because she was enjoying his body on hers. 

“Your wish is my command, Flower.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

She started to walk away from him, before he caught her wrist again pulling her to him “Don’t tell me what to do Flower.” 

She didn’t know how to handle Scorpius Malfoy and she wasn’t sure she could handle that much sexual tension. Why had they never actually talked or tried to get to know each other? Her wrists stung from where he had her pinned and she thought back to how he had grabbed her throat. Then back to Albus’ comment about how it would be interesting. It’d be interesting that’s for sure. This bet would be the death of her, or at least who she was currently. That she was sure of.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin Party where a wild flower hatches some alcohol induced jealousy feels.

“Ahh, Weasley - you showed.” Scorpius Malfoy’s voice sounded rather monotone to her and she happened to look up from her drink to catch him taking her in: high waisted denim shorts that showcased her toned ivory legs, a green v-neck that cut dangerously low to her lace bra and up to her magically straightened hair - with helps of beauty potions and such and she thought for a second she saw a wicked grin come across his face. 

“I was invited, Malfoy.” Rose was choosing to ignore the events from earlier in the day - she was even scouting out guys that could use some entertainment - her eyes falling on one of the Scamander twins. “Nice chit chat, but I have someone in need of my attention.” 

She gave the Malfoy boy a look over, he was striking by all means: pale blonde hair that was starting to darken to a dirty blonde as he got older and Rose wanted to run her fingers through it, those eyes looking more grey than normal. He looked fit wearing his tight fitting jeans, he wore a dark green long sleeve with some logo Rose assumed to be muggle. He was looking more agitated by the second, that look stirred something in her and she chuckled to herself. If he wanted to play with fire, she was going to burn him too.

Lorcan was of similar stance years of Quidditch had kept him fit and he too was a blonde - she certainly had a type. Rose blusher at the thought, Scorpius Malfoy her type? Godric no. Lorcan - yes, he could be her type. She took his appearance in - he always had a chain as a belt, it hung down a little bit and she couldn’t help but wonder what he could maybe use it for. “Hey Lor, are you alone?” 

“I’ve got Lysander with me-,” Rose glanced over at Lysander who was entranced with Lily - they didn’t care if anyone was watching. Rose assumed they’d officially come out as dating, she looked over at Scorpius and he quickly looked away, what was he doing watching her? 

Rose sat down on the couch next to him, then over at Scorpius her hesitation stopping her, the alcohol she had consumed prompting her. She was surprised when Lorcan leaned over and kissed her, she shouldn’t have been because Lorcan and her had talked before - tested the waters a bit but they’d never actually kissed. Rose wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking, the jealous feeling she was invoking in Scorpius Malfoy or if she just wanted to prove to herself something but she let herself get carried away, climbing into Lorcan’s lap and deepening the kiss. The alcohol allowed her to not care and lowered her inhibition drastically, finally pulling away from Lorcan when her lips where swollen.

His face was flushed, his pants had a noticeable bulge that she could feel sitting in his lap, and his lips were swollen from kissing her. “Rose...” he started before her lips met his again and her teeth pulled at his bottom lip lightly before she pulled away. 

She transitioned back to sitting beside him, she let her legs sit on his lap to conceal his bulge and she could tell he was thankful. “Do you wanna get out of here?” Rose whispered to him. 

“Rosie any other time I’d say yes, but we are both a little intoxicated and I have more respect for you then to do anything while your drinking.” He looked down sheepishly, he was a good guy - but she knew that, she’d basically grown up with Luna’s boys and instead of protesting she huffed a little bit and leaned her head on the couch. 

After a bit, he asked if she wanted more drinks which she happily accepted and let him up - bulge free. That’s when she noticed Scorpius taking another shot before heading towards his dorm. She frowned at him leaving, but at least she had Lorcan to keep her company and his watchful eyes would be off of her for a little bit. 

Lorcan came back with two cup full of some green punch, Rose looked at it wearily - “You really think I’d drug it?” 

“No, don’t be a chucklehead Lor,” she rolled her eyes giving him a small smile and almost choking on her drink when she saw Scorpius make his return back into the common room. 

“On a real note, if you want to get out of here we could always go for a walk - I hear it’s a full moon and the Black Lake is always beautiful under a full moon.” 

“Are you suggesting in your drunken state we sneak out at night, from the dungeons and go out to the grounds?” 

“Our drunken state you mean.” Rose corrected, taking a gulp of her drink, “Are you up for the challenge?” She shrugged, sipping again. 

“Lemme me finish this,” he looked at her outfit disapprovingly, “It’s gonna be cold outside... are you sure?” 

“I can handle chilly. Besides you’ll keep me warm right Lor?” She downed the rest of her drink and tossed it in one of the bags on the ground that was designated for trash clean up. 

He finished his drink and did the same, unable to hide the flinching in his face at the amount of alcohol that had settled on the bottom of his cup. Rose took his hand, watching Lily give her a strange look and Scorpius grimacing at them both but Albus was the worst of all he was watching his friend like he was afraid he might do or say something as the two exited the common room. 

Making their way through the moving staircases was a challenge, Rose had to stiffen a laugh as it started moving. She was definitely a little more than buzzed at this point and was questioning her own decisions more than she had ever. 

It was nice though, the thrill - the way they could get caught, Rose hoped they didn’t, once they made it onto the grounds it’d be easier and less stressful. They only had to hide from Peeves once and Lorcan pressing her against the cold stone of the corridor made her heart flutter a little bit - even if he was just overreacting in his need to hide them from the trouble causing poltergeist. Rose bit her lip as she looked up at him and his lips crushed onto hers, his tongue moving past her lips and finding hers. She welcomed him and decided to run her fingers through his hair instead, she could get used to this. 

When they’d have enough kissing and felt it was safe to move along the corridor they kept going, and once they made it to the grounds it was a sense of freedom. “Race ya!” Rose took off running towards the lake, her red hair looking brown in the moonlight. 

Lorcan ran up behind her, but fumbled his feet on a root and tripped - falling like a sack of potatoes and right into the crunchy fall leaves. Rose softened a laugh that escaped before coming back to help him up and pulling a leaf off of his shirt. “Are you more fucked up than me, Mister Scamander?” 

“Well that’s hot.” He groaned at her addressing him formally, causing her to blush. 

“Come on let’s get away from the castle, closer to the lake.” Rose tugged his hand, pleased with herself when his fingers slid in between her own. 

Once they where close to the old tree that stood beside the lake she turned to look at Lorcan right as he tackled her to the ground playfully. “We used to wrestle as kids,” Rose snorted as she found herself on top of him. 

Lorcan flopped her so she was on the ground and he had his body on hers, his lips brushing her left ear “I like this better.” He growled in her ear, before pressing hot kisses to her neck in response she bucked her hips up a little bit to meet his pelvis and he lowered his arms to the ground so they where face to face and he could hold some of his weight off of her. 

“Me too,” Rose managed before his lips found hers again causing her to moan into him. 

His hands found her hip bone and trailed her as slow as a snail before he got to her bra. “Can I?” He questioned politely before he even touched the lacy garment. 

“Please do.” Rose’s lips found his neck, and then his collarbone as his hands brushed over the lacy cups, and working his hand into her bra careful not to overstretch the fabric - she shivered when he brushed over her nipple. 

Rose could feel him trying to burst out of his pants but she could also feel her own warmth pooling in her underwear - that thankfully matched her bra. “Lorcan, I want you.” 

“Rosie,” he almost whined her name, “you’re making it really hard for me to have self control.” His lips met hers again, his hand sliding out of her bra and back to her hip. 

Rose slid her hands down his clothed chest and fumbled with his button but Lorcan stopped her and pushed her hands away, breaking off the kiss. “I stand by what I said - I’m fine with touching and snogging but we are not having sex, I don’t want you to regret a decision you made when you were drunk.” He frowned before kissing her forehead. 

Rose sighed, laying back in the grass looking at the starry sky. “Mister Scamander you are going to be the death of me.” 

He laid down beside her, his hand finding hers. “Did you ever think we’d be drunk holding hands and watching the night sky together?” He looked at her face, he could still make out her delicate features despite the darkness.

Rose wasn’t sure how long they’d been out there, but she enjoyed his company. His presence was welcoming it had always been; even when they where younger he’d always included her in things when her others cousins and family friends would ditch her. When it started to get to cold and they had both sobered up quite a bit they decided to trek back to their dorms - quietly going there separate ways. 

It wasn’t until Rose was almost at her common room when Scorpius Malfoy pulled her into the shadows of the corridor and she’d wished Lorcan had stayed with her and walked her there. She hadn’t wanted him to get in trouble and risk more exposure - but now she found herself in trouble.


	3. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation and a kiss.

“Merlin! What are you doing?” Rose gasped, trying to pull her arm from his grasp which made him tighten his grip on her. 

“Lorcan?” 

“You can’t just grab me whenever you want.” Rose huffed at him. 

“I thought we had an agreement?” His eyes where flashing dangerously as she struggled to remove her arm from his grasp. 

“Or did you and Albus have an agreement? I can loose the bet - honestly I can just give Lily the money now. It’s not that big of a deal.” Rose’s lip quivered under his intense gaze. 

“Oh no no... I have a bet with Albus and I’m not prepared to lose it.” He looked borderline crazy and she wondered just what he had bet. 

“Well.. good luck with that because I think I have a boyfriend.” 

“Weasley, you spent one night drunkenly making out, that hardly counts as a boyfriend.” 

“Well I’m not going to ruin something good with the likes of you.” 

“The likes of me Weasley?” He looked taken aback by her words and she could tell his anger was building. 

She brushed her hair back out of her face exposing her neck where the bruised skin was already showing up darker. “Did you shag him?” he’d noticed the marks immediately and made her regret the smallest movement. 

“Why should you even care?” Rose spat out, “It’s not like you ever cared to notice me before the stupid bet-“ his lips crashed down on hers, catching her off guard before she was able to push him away. 

When she was finally able to push him away he was talking in a smoldering tone “Notice you? Rose Weasley you purposely pushed yourself away from Albus so you didn’t have to be around me. Albus saw it. Lily saw it. You didn’t see it Rose,” his face was centimeters from hers as he continued, “so don’t you dare say I didn’t notice you!” His pointer finger and his thumb gripped her jaw as she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her blood rushing to her face - a blush creeping up. 

The suddenly his insistent mouth was overtaking her own, causing deep rooted shivers down her spine as she realized she was an open book for him, her spine conforming her to his angry form. Her nerves where shot and she was giving in to him slowly, his hands wrapping around her as her mind was wrapping around the idea that it might actually be nice, her tongue moved with his in ease and when he finally broke it apart she moaned for more but his lips went to her ear, “I always win Weasley. Remember that.” 

“There is literally nothing to win, don’t make this a competition.”

“Says the one who’s snogged two guys tonight? Maybe even shagged the other?” He was bitter and his bitterness bit her like a venomous snake. 

“I didn’t sleep with Lorcan,” she paused before adding “at least not yet.” She spoke the last part so quietly she almost breathed it out. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t,” he looked down at her low cut shirt and she suddenly felt self-conscious “or I’ll make sure you fuck me first.” His voice was dripping with seduction and she wasn’t sure what was even going on in her own head. 

“Scorpius Malfoy, please for the love of Merlin please don’t.” Her hands where shaky against him as she pushed him aside. “Maybe you should just leave me alone Malfoy. It was never a good idea to begin with.” 

He let her aside, “Afraid of being burned?” he chuckled. 

“No, I’m afraid of hurting someone I actually care about and it’s not you Malfoy.” She snapped with a snarky attitude before stomping into her common room completely disgruntled only to find Lily slouched in a comfy armchair. 

“Saw you and Lorcan snuck off,” she tsked at her older cousin, “I saw Scorpius lurking around earlier said he was waiting for you.” 

“Erm, yeah we talked and I don’t want to talk about it; him or Lorcan.” with that she kept walking to her dorm and succumbed to her bed and really really foggy dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter so I can do what I really want with this story. Leave love, you guys are awesome!!

The brightness, the chatter from her other dorm-mates made her want to throw something, she was cranky and her head was pounding harder than a judge’s gavel in attempts to silence the court. She felt sick, she probably looked like a hot mess, she could feel her denim shorts still on her and had leaf bits still in her hair from her make out session with Lorcan. Oh Circe! Her neck must be quite colorful this morning so it was definitely a hair down type of day which meant she would need a shower and lots of conditioner. Her groans where even too loud and the thought of going to breakfast wasn’t viable, she would probably shower and go right back to bed. 

That’s exactly what she did: washing her hair and lathering conditioner in it as it immediately started curling back up in sopping wet ringlets, she allowed the hot water to work out her tense muscles in her neck and shoulders. “Rose!! Your cousin is looking for you!” One of her doormates, it sounded like Alice Longbottom but she wasn’t sure. 

She turned the water off and draped a towel around herself before going back into her dorm room. “Which one?” 

“Well it’s Lucy but she says Al is looking for you.” Alice with her cheerful face and silky brown hair was a family friend and one of Rose’s favorite roommates. 

“I don’t wanna talk to Al, because there’s always a Malfoy near him.” 

“Oh who are you - Uncle Ronald? I thought you gave that up ages ago.” 

“Erm, well we’re not exactly...” Rose thought really hard on her next words before continuing, “we don’t need to be around each other.” Rose’s cheeks burned red hot, signaling the inevitability of a blush making itself known. 

“Well Al is alone and in the common room, I think he wanted to eat breakfast with you.” Lucy stood in the doorframe of their dormitory, hands on hip a mess of wavy ginger hair cascading onto her shoulders. 

“Tell him I’ll be down in a minute.” Rose snapped when she noticed Lucy staring at her neck. 

“Rose are you being careful?” 

“What? Lucy you’re like thirteen I’m not having this conversation with you!” As her hands flew to her face in attempts to cover up her embarrassment.

“Ohhh it’s one of the Scamander twins isn’t it!? Everyone saw you two last night!” The third year looked extremely giddy, like she was love struck or something herself. The idea of love was something out of a muggle film to Lucy, her own mom was to blame for that; always showing the kids muggle films.

“Lucy! Out!” Rose closed the door after ushering her out of the room. Alice was tidying up her bed and belongings as Rose got dressed, realizing she didn’t have anything to cover her neck with more than just her hair. 

“I have a cute turtleneck you can borrow! It’s baby blue and would look amazing with your hair!” Alice pulled it out when she noticed just how bad her neck was bruised up from hickeys and lovebites. 

“Thanks Alice you’re a life saver.” Rose pulled it over her head and adjusted the sleeves, it was a little warm for a turtle neck but she would manage. Her ensemble consisted of skinny jeans and the pale blue turtleneck, and a pair of Vans her mother had gotten her for Christmas. 

Ascending down the stairs she did find Albus waiting for her, he looked so odd in the Gryffindor common room sporting Slytherin green against the sea of Gryffindor red. “Breakfast?” He mused with a simper, it was almost as bad as Malfoy’s infamous smirk. 

Rose almost gagged at the thought of Malfoy this early. It was not something she wanted to be thinking about and unfortunately the thought of Albus’ friend made her stomach weak. It was even more unfortunate when Albus sat them across from Malfoy. Rose didn’t say anything to him, just focused on the bacon and toast she was putting on the silver plate. She also couldn’t help but crane her neck and scan the room for Lorcan. 

“So we have a proposition for you.” Albus started, looking at Scorpius.

“A second bet if you will.” Scorpius sounded as laid back as he looked, still in pajamas by the looks of it. 

“Go on?” 

“It’ll counteract the other one, Lily is in on it, I’m in on it, the twins are in on it. Shit even Fred and Dominique are in on it.” he paused, “We have teams of two... and Scorpius here needs a partner.” Albus shrugged. 

“What is it exactly?” Rose raised her eyebrows at the two boys. 

“It’s a series of carefully devised... performances you could say. The goal is to make Hogwarts talk, maybe make the Hogwarts Inquirer? The group with the least amount of detentions wins. Two outbursts a week at least. Aim for four.” 

“Who doesn’t love some chaos? Why can’t I get paired with Lily and you go with Malfoy?”

“Team building exercises. We’re going to meet tonight to discuss our first theme for the week, do some fun warm up exercises.” 

“Warm up exercises?”

“Like trust falls, team building activities- the like.”

“I don’t trust him.” 

“That’s literally the point of these exercises.” 

“Okay, so if we win then what?”

“IF you win and that’s a big if Rosie, there’s quite a big payout. Even bigger if you throw in.” Albus stated, his green jewels for eyes met hers and she gave a weary look at Scorpius. 

“I’m in if you can control him.” Rose jabbed a finger towards Scorpius. 

“Now Rosie Posie, lets not be hasty, we all know you love it.” 

“Malfoy-“

“Mate you’re not helping your chances.” Albus fired at him, before turning to Rose. “You’re expected to be civil too.” 

“As long as he keeps his hands to himself, we won’t have a problem right Malfoy?” Rose sneered only earning a smirk in response.


End file.
